Paparazzi
by Eyyandest
Summary: Aku suka, err, tidak aku cinta padanya. Dia, Sakura Haruno. Namun,dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Jangan memimpikan kau bersamanya, Sasuke. Warning : AU, OoC, abal, gaje dan sebangsanya. a fic for winterblossom festival. RnR?


**Theme : White, photograph**

**Warning : OoC, AU, Gaje, Abal, dan teman temannya**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**For Winterblossom Festival, made by Niwa, don't like don't read**

**.**

**Paparazzi**

**

* * *

**

Aku membidik sebuah objek pink diseberang sana..

Angle yang bagus...

Dan.. yes, sempurna

Dan masih sama seperti yang lain candid, paparazzi.

Aku tidak tahu, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku memuja goresan indah Tuhan itu, lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, namun aku tahu dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Dia, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno yang bahkan tidak mengenalku. Apakah kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang aku akan diterima, eh? Bodoh sekali jika kalian berkata iya. Aku sendiri juga berpikir begitu, berkali-kali aku berpikir seperti itu. Dan berkali-kali juga aku menepisnya dan ingin langsung menyatakan _itu_. Namun di saat terakhir selalu gagal. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa dia kakak kelasku, dia tidak mengenalku, dan yang paling penting, dia terlalu sempurna untukku.

Untuk Sasuke Uchiha seperti diriku. Sasuke Uchiha yang di elu-elukan seantero sekolah. Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi bintang basket. Sasuke Uchiha yang mendapat julukkan _prince charming. _Sasuke Uchiha yang memliki tatapan tajam memikat. Sasuke Uchiha yang terlalu pemalu untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis.

Dan yang paling penting, hanya ada satu Uchiha di dunia ini yang menyukai Sakura.

Sakura... Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno yang menjadi primadona sekolah. Sakura Haruno yang menjadi model beberapa iklan dan majalah. Sakura Haruno yang memiliki rambut indah panjang tergerai, juga memliki iris emerald yang bisa membuatmu meleleh seketika. Sakura Haruno yang tidak mengenal satupun Uchiha.

Dan yang paling penting, ia adalah satu-satunya Sakura yang membuat Uchiha terpesona pada padangan pertama.

.

.

Aku menemukannya lagi hari ini, di koridor lantai 2. Sedang membawa tumpukan buku. Objek yang amat sangat menarik, yah, sebenarnya memang apapun yang ia lakukan sangat menarik untuk di foto. Aku memotonya dari balik kaca jendela perpustakaan tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

Bidik...

Angle yang bagus..

Dan..

Bruk! 5 buku tebal yang dibawanya ambruk. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Bantu? Tidak, bantu? Tidak, bantu? Ya. Aku harus membantu. Membantu seperti biasa.

Aku menghampirinya bermaksud membantu berharap tidak _kecolongan _orang lain.

"Kalau kau membawa buku sebanyak ini, tentu saja bukunya akan jatuh." Kataku sambil memungut 5 buku yang jatuh. 2 diantaranya ku berikan pada Sakura.

Ia agak terbengong begitu melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Namun kulihat, ia cepat-cepat menngendalikan diri. "Ya, terimakasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

"Buku ini mau dibawa kemana?" tanyaku berusaha memasang _pokerface_-ku seperti biasa, hanya menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Ruang guru." Katanya, kini ia menatap lurus-lurus mata onyxku yang—katanya—tajam memikat.

DEG!

"Hn," kataku sambil melenggang pergi menuju ruang guru. Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru menyadari ada yang terlupa. Sakura tidak bersamaku. Aku menengok kebelakang.

"Tunggu ap—" tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku melebar. Jantungku berdegup kencang, kencang sekali. Dan darahku mengalir lebih deras. Tidak salah lagi, itu kakak kelasku, Sabaku no Gaara, teman sekelas Sakura. Mereka memang sudah sering berbicara berdua seperti itu, dan setiap mereka berbicara—dan aku melihatnya—Semua badanku kompak bergerak lebih cepat kecuali mataku dan mukaku, _pokerface. _Menyebalkan sekali melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu kepada laki-laki yang bukan aku. Grrr...

Aku mendengar beberapa percakapan mereka.

"Ya, Gaara. Hahaha, kamu ya." Kata Sakura, dia tertawa. Manis sekali.

"Aku kenapa? Hahaha." Kata Ga-ga-gggggaara.

Mereka mengobrol pakai aku-kamu? Aku-kamu? AKU-KAMU? Grrrrr..

"Eh, Sakura. Sepertinya orang itu melihat ke kita, ya? Dia siapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku memakai jari telunjuk.

"Hem?" Sakura menengok ke belakang "Dia? Aku juga tidak tahu, dia itu..." Sakura memberi isyarat pada Gaara agar mendekat padanya, dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah berbisik, berdua.

Tunggu, berbisik? BERBISIK?

"Oke, _good luck_, ya." Kata Gaara seraya melambaikan tanganya pada Sakura tanda ia sudah harus pergi.

"Iya," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum. Matanya mengikuti arah berjalan Gaara sampai ia menghilang di belokkan.

"Nah," kata Sakura padaku "Tadi maaf, ya, kau jadi menunggu. Ayo kita ke ruang guru," ajaknya. Lalu ia berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku tetap terdiam ditempat masih memikirkan percakapan Sakura dan Gaara tadi. Apalagi saat mereka berbisik. Rasanya sesak.

"Hei, tunggu apalagi?" tanyanya ketika ia menyadari kalau aku masih di belakang.

"Hn," Aku berjalan megikutinya menuju ruang guru.

.

Dan sekarang kita berjalan sejejer.

.

"Terima kasih, ya." Katanya ketika kita sudah sampai di ruang guru. Ia meletakkan bukunya di meja bertuliskan "Kurenai Yuuhi" begitupun aku.

"Hn, sama-sama." Kataku tanpa melihat kearah Sakura. Melihatnya bisa membuat sesak, senang, dan deg-degan diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Lama kita terdiam.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Sakura kemudian, memecah keheningan, "Namamu siapa?"

DEG!

Kesempatan Sasuke, kesempatan bagus. Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali.

Aku memaksakan melihat kearahnya, lalu berkata "Nam-namaku, namaku..." kataku tergagap. Mengapa mengucapkan nama saja harus gagap? Kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata? _Oh, Great_.

"Hem?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Nam-namaku, Uch-uchi..." namun belum selesai aku berbicara, sebuah suara berat yang bersumber dari seberang ruangan memotong.

"Ah, Kebetulan Haruno." Aku melihat siapa yang berbicara, rupanya guru fisika, Pak Kakashi.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Tolong berikan ini pada teman sebangkumu yang berambut pirang. Ini punyanya, kan?" tanya guru itu sembari menunjukkan pulpen berwarna biru milik teman Sakura.

"Ya," kata Sakura singkat

Tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan apapun dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku di ruang guru. Tanpa sedikitpun. Hei, disini aku sebagai orang yang selalu membantu gadis yang dicintainya, yang tidak dikenali oleh gadis tersebut. Berharap sekali aku kalau mendapatkan kata-kata perpisahan—atau setidaknya senyum—dari primadona sekolah seperti itu.

"Uchiha, sedang apa kau disitu?" kata Pak Asuma padaku yang sukses membuyarkan khayalanku barusan

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kataku, wajahku merona malu. Aku langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar ruang guru.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa dari beberapa guru di ruangan tadi saat aku sudah agak jauh dari situ. Dan, hanya satu pernyataan yang muncul di kepalaku. Apakah tadi aku berkhayal sambil cengok? Cengok? Amat sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

.

.

Aku memasukki kelasku, kelas XI-3. Dan aku tidak melihat guru, anak-anaknya juga tidak ada yang belajar. Ada yang tidur, ada yang bermain laptop, ada yang menggambar dan lain-lain. Dan aku menghampiri seorang jabrik kuning yang sedang bermain laptop. Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, sedang apa?" tanyaku saat sudah dekat dengannya.

"Eh, Sasuke. Duduk dulu, deh." Katanya sambil memberi isyarat padaku untuk duduk di kursi di sebelahnya, aku mengikuti.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku saat sudah duduk dan menaruh kameraku di meja.

"Laptopku kayaknya kena virus deh. Tolongin dong, Sas. Sasuke kan pinter," katanya sambil merapatkan tangannya meminta dibantu. Tentu saja aku tidak menolaknya, segala sesuatu yang berbau komputer—atau basket—adalah hidupku.

"Merepotkan," kataku seraya memasang _pokerface_, seperti biasa.

Ia menggeser bangkunya memberikan tempat untukku. Aku memperbaikinya. Dengan cekatan, seperti yang aku biasa baca di buku. Dengan anti-virus, kita bisa bla bla bla...

"Nih," kataku kemudian setelah selesai membereskan masalah laptop Naruto.

"Makasih, ganteng." Katanya dengan muka sok imut, padahal tidak imut.

"Yaiks,"

.

Lama kita terdiam, aku menyibukkan diri dengan membaca novel _Harry Potter_—yang sebenarnya sudah kubaca 5 kali bolak-balik. Dan Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain dengan laptopnya. Sesekali terdengar suara "You win,"—yang setiap terdengar seperti itu Naruto bersorak riang berlebihan—dan "You lose," juga kalau terdengar seperti itu Naruto mengumpat keras dan memukul meja. Aneh.

.

Hening.

.

"Naruto," panggilku kemudian.

"Hm?" respon Naruto tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padaku.

"Sekarang tidak ada guru, ya?" tanyaku

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Tidak,"

"Yasudah,"

.

Hening lagi.

.

"Ada Sasuke, ga?" aku mendengar sebuah suara dari pintu masuk kelas, aku melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata Kiba.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Dipanggil pak Kakashi di lab Fisika," jawabnya

"Ada apa?"

"Mana ku tahu. Cepat." Katanya lalu pergi.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, pergi menuju lab fisika. Saat sudah sampai di luar kelas aku baru tersadar ada yang tertinggal. Kamera. Siapa tahu nanti Sakura tiba-tiba lewat, eh?

Aku berbalik ke kelas dan mengambil kameraku yang tertinggal di meja Naruto. Lalu langsung pergi.

Menyebalkan sekali Kakashi itu. Sudah tadi memotong pembicaraan penting—ya, penting—dengan Sakura, lalu sekarang disuruh pergi ke lab fisika. Menyebalkan. Mending lab fisika di lantai 2 atau 1-lah agar aku tidak capek. Ini? Di lantai 4. Bayangkan! EMPAT, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Dan kelasku berada di lantai 1. Kau pikir enak menaiki tangga? Tidak, kuulangi tidak.

Kini aku sudah sampai di lab fisika. Dengan perjuangan tentunya. Aku mendorong pintu kayu itu agar aku bisa masuk melewatinya. Dan yang tampak adalah...

DEG!

Aku menempati kursi di sebelah Sakura. Mencoba acuh tak acuh. Karena kalau aku duduk menjauhinya juga sama saja kan? Pasti dia juga akan mengajakku duduk dengannya.

"Dipanggil Kakashi juga?" tanyanya setelah aku duduk sempurna.

"Hn," kataku

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Kamera? Suka fotografi?" ia bertanya padaku kemudian.

"Hn,"

"Menurutmu, objek foto yang menarik itu seperti apa?" tanyanya ingin tau.

Bagaimana kalau aku _menembaknya_ sekarang?

"Err, seperti orang yang cantik, mungkin." Jawabku

"Sedang jatuh cinta, ya? Haha,"

DEG!

"Hn," jawabku

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Sekarang? Baiklah.

.

Bersiap-siap...

.

"Ehem," kataku "Sakura, aku tau kau kakak kelasku, kau primadona sekolah, kau model, kau cantik. Aku tidak bisa membantah kenyataan itu. Banyak orang yang, err, kau tau? Suka padamu. Awalnya aku satu diantara orang itu, tapi..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku, rasanya kalau aku mengucapkan ini seperti bukan Uchiha. Kenapa aku harus Uchiha, sih? Aku melanjutkan "sekarang rasanya bukan suka lagi. Tapi cinta..." sekali lagi aku menggatungkan kalimatku. Aku terdiam sebentar, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melajutkan sambil menahan napas, "Maka itu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Well,"

Aku sudah siap dengan jawaban apapun Sakura. Aku sudah siap. Kalau kau terima, itu bagus. Kalau menolak... yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Mencintai orang pada pandangan pertama itu sulit,"

Aku menundukkan kepala, rasanya ingin menangis saja. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau menangis.

"Apalagi aku tidak mengenalmu dekat,"

Yah, sudah jelas kan? Aku ditolak.

"Dan juga kau punya banyak fans."

Sudah, hentikan.

"Uchiha, aku tidak bisa..."

Kumohon, hentikan.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Please, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Mataku berat, telingaku merah, jantungku berdegup kencang. Apalagi? Sudah cukup, aku sudah tau.

"Menolakmu."

Betul kan? Aku ditolak.

"Sasuke, jangan menunduk." Katanya sambil menarik daguku keatas agar mata kami bertemu.

Kuulangi, mata kami bertemu.

Mataku memancarkan kesedihan. Sedangkan dia...?

"Kenapa sedih? Kau tidak senang?" tanyanya

Tentu saja sedih, ditolak. Bagaimana tidak?

"Barusan aku menerimamu,"

Apa? Apa?

"Kau tidak mengerti juga, ya? Aku menerimamu, Sasuke Uchiha." Katanya

Aku makin tidak mengerti.

"Tolong jelaskan, tadi kau bilang kau menolak? Bagaimana, sih?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Tadi aku bilang 'aku tidak bisa menolakmu' itu berarti aku menerimamu. Katanya kau pintar?"

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Kuharap bukan.

"Bagaimana...?"

"Kau pikir ada orang yang tidak meleleh jika ia selalu dibantu, dan difoto candid oleh seseorang dan orang itu tidak pernah menyebutkan nama, eh? Tidak ada," katanya

"Kau sadar?" tanyaku tanpa harus repot-repot menutupi tasa penasaranku.

"Tentu saja, hanya orag bodoh yang tidak sadar."

"Tapi kan, jelas-jelas kau lebih tua dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kau menerimaku? Pikirkan sekali la—" belum selesai aku bicara, Sakura sudah mencium pipiku.

Cup.

"Peduli apa? Peduli setan."

.

Hening.

.

"Sakura, kau tau namaku darimana?" tanyaku tanpa bersusah payah menutupi rasa penasaranku.

"Bertanya,"

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tidak, tidak bisa.

Aku menghambur memeluknya. Sakura terlihat terkejut saat kupeluk. Aku menyadari gelagatnya.

"Ini sekolah, hei!" katanya berusaha menghindar dari pelukanku.

"Peduli apa? Peduli setan,"

Lama kita berpelukan tanpa memikirkan yang lain.

.

Dan lama kelamaan pelukan itu berubah menjadi ciuman.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah tidak tahan, kehabisan oksigen. Aku melepaskan ciumanku. Namun tidak dengan pelukanku.

.

Bel berbunyi 4 kali, aku baru tersadar dan melepaskan pelukanku. Bagaimanapun juga, ini kan sekolah? Benar kata Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, kita buat apa disuruh kesini?" tanyaku

"Tadi, Ino bilang aku dipanggil kesini karena pak Kakashi menyuruhku untuk belajar untuk olimpiade fisika minggu depan. Kamu?"

Tadi dia bilang apa? "Kamu"? "KAMU"? YES!

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku juga disuruh belajar. Minggu depan aku ikut olimpiade komputer," kataku dengan memasang, ehem, _pokerface._ Kalau mukaku tidak datar, itu namanya bukan Uchiha.

" Mari aku luruskan. Sepertinya Kakashi tersesat di jalan kehidupan lagi," katanya

"Dan dia tersesat selamanya. Ayo pulang," kataku seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura. Menyelipkan jemariku diantara jemari mungil Sakura. Dan dia tidak menolak.

Sakura, sungguh. Hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku harap ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan. Aku harap ini nyata. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku milikmu tidak pernah selesai. Kuharap. Ehem, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada pak Kakashi, kalau dia tidak memanggilku, kenyataannya tidak akan seperti ini. Ah, dan juga pada kamera tercintaku ini. Tanpa dia, aku tidak akan seperti ini.

~-**Owari-~**

Gimana? Gimana? Gaje? Kurang gereget? Abal? Lebay? Kurang romance? Huweeee~

Apa? Apa? Ficnya bagus? Bagus banget? Keren banget? Awww :*

Eh, pada ngerasa ga pas Sasue benerin laptopnya Naruto ada bagian 'pemaksaan' disitu? Ahaha, aku tuh ga ngerti sama yang gitu-gitu, suer. #bukaaib. Jadi kupaksain aja hahaha.

Oh iya, terus judulnya kayaknya ga sesuai sama ceritanya deh, hahaha. Sebenerya, aku juga dapet plot ini dengan amat-sangat-tidak sengaja-sekali. Waktu itu aku pengen banget bikin fic buat WB, terus kubaca kan tuh tema2nya apa aja. Terus ada yang menarik, white-photograph. Aku maksa-maksa mikir nyari plotnya hahaha. Da akhirnya ketemu u.u terus, kan pas ketemu plotnya ga tau judulnya apa kan? Nah, kebetulan waktu itu saya lagi denger lagu Paparazzi-nya lady gaga. Jadinya judulnya paparazzi deh hahaha. Ga nyambung ya? Wgwgwg

P.s : ga terima flame, Cuma terima masukkan dan saran

Review? Saya senang direview :)


End file.
